


luvies

by blitheselina



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Russian Roulette - Red Velvet (Song)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbianism, killing men, men deserve no rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitheselina/pseuds/blitheselina
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 13





	luvies

Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, Joy and Yeri. People laughed at them at first. They were simple, sad women with no criminal skill. How did they expect to get anywhere?

They aren’t laughing anymore.

Seoul, South Korea.  
21:37, 21st of October, 2086.  
Bae Joo-Hyun

‘But I didn’t-’ Joohyun’s voice cracked as the door was slammed in her face again. She couldn’t feel the torrential rain. She couldn’t feel the mascara leaving skid marks on her cheeks. She couldn’t feel her clothes sticking to her skin. All she felt was heartache. This was not happening. Not to her. Not now.

Seoul, South Korea.  
22:13, 21st of October, 2086.  
Kang Seul-gi

First throw, the screen cracked. Second throw, pieces of the screen fell off. Third throw, the back fell off. Seulgi huffed in annoyance and stomped on the stupid phone more times than she could count. Her heavy steel capped boots crushed it quickly, but she found herself flattening every minuscule piece of the device until it looked like dust. No man would ever dissapoint Kang Seulgi ever again.

Seoul, South Korea.  
23:49, 21st of October, 2086.  
Son Seung Wan

Seungwan’s hands had never shaken like this before. ‘I’ll do whatever you want. Please. Don’t leave me alone.’ But by the time her gaze lifted, the other half of the park bench was empty. He had abandoned her. Again.

Seoul, South Korea.  
00:28, 22nd of October, 2086.  
Park Soo-Young

Sooyoung wept. Her whole life, she had experienced downfall after downfall, but nothing had ever impacted her as much as he did. She was sitting on the cold tile floor rocking back and forth, unable to sleep but lacking the motivation to stay awake. The tears kept falling until she eventually passed out, still in the same hunched position hours later. 

Seoul, South Korea.  
00:51, 22nd of October, 2086.  
Kim Ye-rim

Yerim let out a long, shaky breath. She hadn’t had this much time to clear her head in a while. Just sitting on her own, looking up at black empty nothingness, gave her the chance to think about everything and nothing all at the same time. She was finally comfortable. She knew it was over.


End file.
